Timeline of Arda
Timeline of Arda Before Creation *Eru Ilúvatar creates the Timeless Halls and the race known as the Ainur. *The Ainur create Ainulindalë and the Music of the Ainur begins, causing the vision of Eä. Melkor attempts to corrupt the music, but ends up enriching it even more. *Eru creates Arda in Eä, putting the Secret of Fire at its center. Creation of Arda Until the Years of the Sun, it is difficult to calculate how long a year may have lasted and is therefore near impossible to determine the exact time or date of any events. VY 500 *Many Ainur make their way into Arda, becoming the Valar and Maiar. They begin shaping Arda. *The elder stars are created by Varda. VY 1980 *The First War begins when Melkor assaults the other Ainur of Arda. The symmetry of Arda is marred. *Tulkas, the last of the Valar, arrives on Arda. Melkor hides from him in the Outer Void. Years of the Lamps c. 5000 *The Two Lamps, Illuin and Ormal, are created. *The Ordering of Arda is completed by the Valar. *The Spring of Arda commences, causing plants to bloom and grow and animals to awaken across the world. *Melkor secretly returns and crafts Utumno and Angband. *A number of rebel Maiar descend to Arda at the behest of Melkor -- these include the demonic Valaraukar (who will be known as Balrogs) as well as Sauron and Ungoliant. *Melkor poisons the bliss of Arda. *After five ages (or roughly 15,000 years), Melkor destroys the Two Lamps and ends the Spring of Arda at the isle of Almaren. Years of the Trees c. 10000 *Melkor takes control of Middle-earth while the Valar retire to Aman. *Valinor is founded. *The Trees of the Valar are created. *Aulë the Smith creates the dwarves but is not permitted to awaken them. In response, Yavanna creates the Ents. c. 20000 *Varda begins gathering light from the Trees of the Valar. *Melian the Maia and others like her begin to travel to Middle-earth. Melian sets up residence in Nan Elmoth in Beleriand. *Varda creates the Great Stars, placing the Sickle of Varda in the northern sky as a challenge to Melkor. *As the Great Stars are created, Eru awakens the elves. *The Fathers of the Dwarves and the Ents are also awakened. *The elves encounter the Ents and begin to teach them language. *Melkor begins secretly capturing elves for experimentation. *Melkor begins breeding orcs and trolls. *Durin the Deathless founds Khazad-Dûm. *Oromë learns about the elves, spends some time amongst them, and then returns to Valinor. *The Valar engage in a war against Melkor. He is captured, chained, and condemned to imprisonment in the Halls of Mandos for three ages. Utumno is destroyed, but Sauron evades the Valar and hides in Angband -- continuing to breed orcs and trolls. *Oromë brings three elves to Aman as ambassadors -- Ingwë of the Vanyar, Finwë of the Ñoldor, and Elwë of the Teleri. *The elves are summoned to Aman, but not all answer the call and undertake the Great Journey of the Elves. This separation comes to be known as the Sundering of the Elves. *A group of Teleri under the command of Lenwë (or Dan) abandon the journey at Anduin. They become the Nandor. *The Vanyar and Ñoldor arrive at Beleriand. The Teleri arrive later, having been delayed at Eriador. Elwë is entranced by Melian and goes missing. Ulmo refuses to wait for Elwë to be found and the Vanyar and Ñoldor are ferried to Tol Eressëa. The Teleri search for their leader. The other elves settle at Tirion, near Valimar. *Ulmo eventually returns for the Teleri, but Elwë is still missing so many stay behind. These become the Sindar. Another group of elves remains behind at the request of Ossë, who will become known as the Elves of Faras, led by Círdan. Olwë becomes the leader of the Teleri who do travel to Tol Eressëa, the island now anchored in the bay of Eldamar. *Finwë marries Míriel, who later gives birth to Fëanor and dies. *Elwë reawakens and reunites with the Sindar, taking on the name Thingol and settling in Doriath. *Nogrod and Belegost are founded by dwarves. *Finwë marries Indis. Findis is born of this union. *The Teleri learn to build ships and abandon Tol Eressëa, traveling across Eldamar to Aman. They construct the city of Alqualonde. *The Vanyar leave Tirion to settle in Aman. The Ñoldor remain in Tirion, led by Finwë. *The elves of the Falas and the Sindar enter into an alliance. *The Nandor under Denethor reach Beleriand, they are called the Laiquendi of Ossiriand. *Melkor is freed from his sentence and begins to corrupt some of the Ñoldor. *Fëanor, tricked by Melkor, takes up arms against his brother and is banished from Tirion. Finwë and many others follow him into exile, settling in Formenos. *Melkor evades capture, joining forces with Ungoliant. *Manwë attempts to end the feud amongst the Ñoldor, and summons Fëanor to a festival in Valinor. Melkor and Ungoliant strike -- destroying the Two Trees, killing Finwë, and stealing the Silmarils. Fëanor names Melkor Morgoth and he and his sons vow to recover the Silmarils. *Most of the Ñoldor leave Valinor, slaying many Teleri and taking their ships in the First Kinslaying. *The Prophecy of Mandos: the Ñoldor are banished from Valinor and foretold great doom. The Valar hide Valinor behind the Magic Isles and create the Pelóri Mountains. *Morgoth travels to Angband and launches an attack on Beleriand -- the First Battle of Beleriand and the War of the Jewels begins. Denethor of the Laquendi is slain and the Havens of Falas are besieged. *The Ñoldor reach Helcaraxë where Fëanor and his sons betray the sons of Indis, sailing across the water and burning their ships at Losgar. *Return of the Ñoldor to Middle-earth -- Morgoth's army attacks them. The battle will be called Dagor-nuin-Giliath or the "Battle Under Stars". Fëanor is slain by Balrogs. *The Valar begin creating the Sun and the Moon. *The rest of the Ñoldor arrive in Middle-earth as the Moon rises. Years of the Sun Unlike in previous eras, years from this point on are of a normal length. However, events occuring in Valinor cannot be accurately dated. First Age (c. 30000) First Age Year 1 *The Sun first rises. *The Awakening of Men occurs in Hildórien. *Fingolfin and his followers cross Helcaraxë. FA 20 *The elven lords hold a council at Mereth Aderthad. FA 50 *Turgon and Finrod are instructed by Ulmo to build a refuge. The refuge will come to be called Gondolin. FA 52 *Finrod discovers the caves of Nargothrond. FA 53 *Turgon discovers the valley of Tumladen. FA 60 *Dagor Aglareb - the Ñoldor led by Fingolfin launch the Siege of Angband. c. FA 60 to FA 200 *Melkor abandons Angband after discovering the Race of Men. Melkor convinces Men to stop worship Eru and turn to evil. Not all Men are willing to do so, leading some to revolt. These men will be called the Atanatári. They travel west in search of the Valar, aided by dwarves and Avari elves. Legend holds that Men lose the divine gift of dying at will, and are now taken by Death forcefully at the end of a short life. FA 64 *Turgon begins construction of Gondolin. FA 65 *Finrod builds the tower called Barad Nimras (or "White Horn Tower") on the cape of the Falas, in between Brithombar and Eglarest. c. 102 *The Foundation of Nargothrond. Fingon's people leave Hithlum. FA 116 *Gondolin is completed. Turgon's people secretly begin to leave Nevrast. FA 150 *The dwarves begin trading in Beleriand again. FA 155 *The Firth of Drengist attack Hithlum but are defeated by Fingolfin's forces. FA 260 *Glaurung attacks Ard-galen but is defeated and forced back into Angband. The Long Peace begins. FA 305 *Bëor leads his followers, the First House of the Edain into Beleriand. Men are consequently discovered by Finrod. FA 341 *Haldar and Haleth are born. FA 345 *Aredhel and Maeglin return to Gondolin. *Aredhel and Eöl die. FA 361 *Andreth, daughter of Boromir of House Bëor is born. FA 389 *Hador, who would become lord of Dor-lómin, is born. FA 432 *Beren Erchamion is born. FA 445 *Ereinon, who would some day be called Gil-galad, is born to Orodreth. FA 455 *Morgoth ends the Siege of Angband in Dagor Brallach, slaying Fingolfin in a duel. *Húrin and Huor are brought to Gondolin by Thorondor. FA 456 *Húrin and Huor leave Gondolin for Dor-lómin. FA 457 *Sauron and his forces capture Minas Tirith, renaming it Tol-in-Guarhoth (or "Isle of Werewolves"). The warden of Minas Tirith, Orodreth, flees for Nargothrond. FA 460 *Barahir and his allies are betrayed and murdered. Beren becomes the only outlaw in Dorthonion. FA 464 *Turín Turambar is born in Dor-lómin. *Beren leaves for Doriath and first encounters Lúthien. FA 465 *Celegorm and Curufin are banished from Nargothrond and travel to Himring. *Finrod and Beren are imprisoned in Tol-in-Guarhoth. Finrod is slain by a werewolf, but Beren is rescued by Lúthien. FA 466 *Beren and Lúthien achieve the Quest of the Simaril. Beren dies, and Lúthien abandons life. *Lúthien pleads with Mandos and both Lúthien and Beren are returned to life, taking up bodies again in Ossiriand on the island of Tol Galen. FA 469 *Beren and Lúthien return to Middle-earth. *Lalaith, the sister of Turin, dies of the plague. FA 471 *Tuor is born, the son of Huor. FA 472 *Siege of the Havens of the Falas: both Brithombar and Eglarest are captured. *Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the Battle of Unnumbered Tears: Huor is killed in the Fens of Serech. Fingon is also slain. Húrin is captured by Morgoth. c. FA 473 *Nienor is born. *Rían dies. FA 475 *Dior Eluchíl is born on Tol Galen. FA 494 *Túrin has Gurthang reforged. He becomes known as the "Black Sword of Nargothrond", or "Mormegil". FA 495 *The Battle of Tumhalad and subsequent Sack of Nargothrond. *Tuor arrives in Gondolin. FA 497 *Dior marries Nimloth. FA 499 *Glaurung is slain. *Túrin Turambar and Nienor Níniel die in Brethil. FA 500 *Elwing, the daughter of Dior, is born. c. FA 501 *Morwen dies. FA 502 *Thingol is killed. *Doriath is sacked by dwarves from Nogrod. Beren, Laquendi and Ents destroy the dwarves. *Melian, griefstricken, returns to Valinor. *Lúthien dons the Silmaril. *Dior refounds Doriath. c. FA 503 *Lúthien and Beren die -- for the last time. Dior inherits the Silmaril. *Húrin dies. FA 504 *Eärendil, the son of Tuor and Idril, is born. FA 505 *The Second Kinslaying: Doriath is destroyed. Dior, Nimloth, and their sons are all slain. Celegorm, Curufin, and Caranthir are also slain. Elwing manages to escape with the Silmaril to the Mouths of Sirion. FA 510 *Gondolin is betrayed by Maeglin, and the refuge is sacked. *Glorfindel kills a Balrog, but is also slain. *Ecthelion slays Gothmog, the lord of the Balrogs. *Turgon dies. FA 525 *Elrond and Elros are born to Elwing and Eärendil. FA 538 *The Third Kinslaying: the Sons of Fëanor attack the Mouths of Siril to claim the Silmaril from Eärendil, who is away. Amrod is slain. Elwing throws herself into the sea but is brought to Eärendil by Ulmo. *Eärendil journeys to Valinor to beg the Valar for rescue. *Maehdros begins to raise Elrond and Elros. FA 545 to FA 587 *The War of the Wrath. Morgoth is cast into the Void. Most of Beleriand falls beneath the waves. The Sea of Helcar is drained into the Great Gulf and the plateaus of Mordor, Khand, and Rhûn rise from the dried seabed. The remaining two Silmarils are found and stolen by Maehdros and Maglor, but are lost in the earth and the sea. The elves are summoned to Valinor to settle on Tol Eressëa but Galadriel refuses the summons and is banned. A small population of Ñoldor remain in Lindor, and many of the Sindar travel east and establish realms under the leadership of Oropher. Second Age SA 1 *Mithlond the Grey Havens is founded by Círdan. *Lindon is founded as the Ñoldorin kingdom by Gil-galad. SA 32 *Edain reaches Númenor, Elros is crowned the First King of Númenor. c. SA 40 *Many of the dwarves begin to abandon their ruined cities, such as Beregost, and join Durin in Moria. SA 61 *Vardamir Nólimon is born of Elros. SA 192 *Tar-Amandil is born. SA 222 *Nolondil is born. SA 350 *Tar-Elendil is born. SA 361 *Eärendur is born. SA 442 *Elros, now also known as Tar-Minyatur, dies. Vardamir Nólimon succeeds him as King of Númenor, but swiftly abdicates the throne. Tar-Amandil becomes the new King of Númenor. c. SA 500 *Sauron rises again in Middle-earth. SA 521 *Silmariën is born in Númenor. The line of lords separates from the line of kings. SA 532 *Isilmë is born, the sister of Silmariën. SA 543 *The brother of Silmariën and Isilmë, Meneldur, is born. SA 590 *Tar-Elendil becomes the fourth King of Númenor. SA 600 *The first of the Númenorean ships sails to Middle-earth. SA 700 *Anardil is born. SA 740 *Tar-Meneldur becomes the fifth king of Númenor. SA 750 *The Ñoldor found the realm of Eregion near Moria. SA 870 *Anardil marries Erendis. SA 873 *Ancalimë is born. SA 882 *Anardil and Erendis separate. SA 883 *Tal-Aldarion becomes the sixth King of Númenor. SA 985 *Erendis dies, it is believed to be from drowning. c. SA 1000 *Sauron begins building Barad-Dûr. SA 1075 *Tar-Ancalimë becomes the first Queen of Númenor -- and the seventh ruler of the kingdom. c. SA 1200 *Sauron deceives the Ñoldor living in Eregion, though Gil-galad mistrusts him. *The Númenoreans begin building permanent structures in Middle-earth, at places including Umbar and Lond Daer. SA 1280 *Tal-Anárion becomes the seventh king of Númenor. c. SA 1350 *Celeborn, Galadriel, and Celebrían relocate from Eregion to Lórien -- Celebrimor becomes the lord of Eregion. SA 1394 *Tal-Súrion becomes the eighth king of Númenor. c. SA 1500 *The Ñoldor, led by Celebrimor and instructed by Sauron, begin forging the Rings of Power. SA 1566 *Tar-Telperiën becomes the second queen and tenth ruler of Númenor. c. SA 1600 *Barad-Dûr is completed. *The One Ring is forged in secret. *Celebrimor begins to fight against Sauron. SA 1693 *The War of the Elves and Sauron begins. The Three Rings of the Elves are hidden. SA 1695 *Elrond journeys to Eregion as a lieutenant of Gil-galad. SA 1697 *Eregion is destroyed, Elrond establishes the refuge of Rivendell. *Celebrimor dies. SA 1699 *Rivendell and Lindon both fall under siege. SA 1700 *Minastir sends a fleet under the command of Ciryatur to Lindon, but they are defeated at the Battle of the Gwathló. *Sauron's forces retreat from Eriador back into Mordor. SA 1731 *Tar-Minastir becomes the eleventh King of Númenor. c. SA 1800 *Númenor begins contrusting permanent settlements in Middle-earth. SA 1869 *Tar-Ciryatan becomes the twelfth King of Númenor. SA 2029 *Tar-Atanamir the Great becomes the thirteenth King of Númenor. He is hostile to the Valar, but the Elendili remained friendly with the elves. SA 2221 *Tar-Ancalimon becomes the fourteenth King of Númenor. SA 2225 *The first recorded sighting of the Ringwraiths. SA 2280 *Fortifications are built by the Númenoreans around Umbar. SA 2350 *The Elendili build Pelargir. SA 2386 *Tar-Telemmaitë becomes the fifteenth King of Númenor. SA 2526 *Tar-Vanimeldë becomes the third king and sixteenth ruler of Númenor. SA 2637 *Herucalmo, naming himself "Tar-Anducal", siezes the throne of Númenor. History will refuse to recognize him as a rightful ruler of the kingdom. SA 2657 *Tar-Alcarin becomes the seventeenth King of Númenor. SA 2737 *Tar-Calmacil becomes the eighteenth King of Númenor. SA 2899 *Ar-Adûnakhôr becomes the twentieth King of Númenor. He uses the name "Adûnaic", marking him as the first of the Kings of Númenor to use a name in the language of Men instead of in Quenya. c. SA 2900 *The teaching of Elvish languages is banned from Númenor. SA 2962 *Ar-Zimrathôn becomes the twenty-first King of Númenor. SA 3033 *Ar-Sakalthôr becomes the twenty-second King of Númenor. SA 3102 *Ar-Gimilzôr becomes the twenty-third King of Númenor. During his reign, the use of Elvish languages is prohibited and Elves are no longer welcomed within the kingdom's borders. SA 3119 *Elendil is born. SA 3209 *Isildur is born. SA 3219 *Anárion is born. SA 3177 *Tar-Palantir repents, causing a civil war in Númenor. SA 3243 *Gimilkhâd dies at 198 years of age. SA 3255 *Ar-Pharazôn the Golden weds Míriel and siezes the throne of Númenor. SA 3261 *Ar-Pharazôn sails to Middle-earth himself and captures Sauron. SA 3262 *Imprisoned in Númenor, Sauron begins further corrupting the Númenoreans. c. SA 3265 *Sauron becomes court advisor to Ar-Pharazôn. c. 3280 *Isildur steals a fruit from Nimloth. Afterwards, the White Tree is cut down and burned in Sauron's Temple. c. 3300 *Sauron establishes himself as the High Priest of Morgoth. Elendili are now openly persecuted and sacrificed in Númenor. SA 3310 *Due to Sauron's influence, Ar-Pharazôn begins to construct the Great Armament. SA 3318 *Meneldil, the fourth child of Anárion, is born. He will be the last man born in the kingdom. SA 3319 *Ar-Pharazôn steps into Aman, causing the Change of the World. Aman and Tol Eressëa vanish from Arda. Númenor is drowned. Arda is reshaped into a round form. *Elendil and his children arrive in Middle-earth. SA 3320 *Gondor and Arnor are founded as "realms-in-exile" by Elendil, Isildur, and Anárion. *The Black Númenoreans create a realm-in-exile in Umbar. SA 3429 *Sauron conquers Minas Ithil, setting torch to the White Tree. Isildur flees to Arnor, leaving Anárion to defend Osgiliath. SA 3430 *The Last Alliance of Elves and Men is formed. SA 3434 *Sauron's armies are defeated at the Battle of Dagorlad. The Siege of Barad-Dûr begins. SA 3440 *Anárion is killed. SA 3441 *Elendil and Gil-galad are slain in battle. *Isildur defeats Sauron by cutting the One Ring off of him with a shard of Narsil. *In the wake of Sauron's defeat, many Elves leave for Valinor. The Ñoldorin realms cease to exist on Middle-earth. Third Age TA 2 *The Second White Tree is planted at Minas Tirith. *Isildur is slain by Orcs at the Battle of the Gladden Fields. The One Ring is lost in the Gladden River. TA 3 *Ohtar brings the remains of Narsil to Imaldris. TA 10 *Valandil becomes the King of Arnor. TA 87 *Legolas is born, the son of Thranduil. TA 109 *Elrond marries Celebrían. TA 130 *Celebrían gives birth to Elrohir and Elladan. TA 241 *Celebrían gives birth to Arwen Undómiel. TA 420 *King Ostoher rebuilds Minas Anor. TA 492 *Easterlings launch an invasion of Gondor. TA 541 *Easterlings invade Gondor again -- this time managing to kill King Rómendacil. c. TA 550 *Under the rule of King Turambar, Gondor defeats the Easterlings of Rhûn. The Kingdom of Rhovanion becomes an official ally of Gondor. TA 861 *Eärendur dies. The kingdom of Arnor splits into Arthedain, Cardolan, and Rhudaur. TA 933 *Eärnil I defeats Umbar in a surprise attack. TA 936 *Eärnil I is lost at sea. TA 1000 *The Wizards first appear in Middle-earth. TA 1015 *Hyarmendacil I becomes the ruler of Gondor. *The Black Númenóreans lay siege to Umbar. TA 1030 *The Black Númenóreans successfully retake the city of Umbar. TA 1050 *Hyarmendacil I conquers Umbar. *Hobbits migrate into Eriador. TA 1149 *Hyarmendacil I dies. His scepter is passed on to Atantar. c. TA 1200 *The rulers of Rhovanion take on the title King of Rhovanion. TA 1248 *Rómendacil II strikes a decisive blow against the Easterlings. He forms an alliance between Gondor and Rhovanion, to whom he gives all lands east of Anduin. TA 1255 *Eldacar is born. TA 1259 *Castamir is born. TA 1300 *The kingdom of Angmar first appears, at the north-eastern border of Arthedain. TA 1344 *Vidumavi dies. TA 1356 *Rhudaur, controlled by Angmar, invades Arthedain. King Argeleb I is killed. Arveleg I ascends to the throne. TA 1366 *Valacar becomes the ruler of Gondor. TA 1409 *Angmar conquers Cardolan. Rhudaur disappears. Weathertop and other fortifications are destroyed. TA 1432 *Eldacar succeeds his father Valacar as ruler of Gondor. TA 1437 *Castamir the Usurper takes the throne of Gondor for himself. *Osgiliath's Palantir is lost in the river. TA 1447 *Eldacar returns to Gondor with a Rhovanion army. He takes back his throne and slays Castamir. TA 1448 *Castamir's sons and their followers flee south to Umbar. They will become known as the Corsairs of Umbar. TA 1540 *King Aldamir is killed by Haradrim. TA 1600 *Two Fallohide brothers cross the River Baranduin and settle there. Several Hobbits follow them. Shire Reckoning TA 1601/Year 1 Shire Reckoning *The Shire is first settled by Hobbits. TA 1634 *The Corsairs of Umbar attack Gondor, raiding the city of Pelargir and killing King Minardil. TA 1636 *The Great Plague ravages Gondor and Rhovanion. Cirith Ungol is abandoned. TA 1810 *King Telumehtar destroys Umbar and renamed himself "Umbardacil". TA 1851 *Rhovanion is enslaved by Wainriders. TA 1856 *The Wainriders attack Gondor for the first time. TA 1899 *Gondor attacks the Wainriders in Rhovanion. The enslaved people of Rhovanion rebel and are freed. TA 1936 *Ondoher succeeds Calihmehtar as the King of Gondor. TA 1944 *Gondor is invaded by Wainriders and the Haradrim. King Ondoher is killed -- without heirs -- and the crown is given to Eärnil II. The Wainriders, Haradrim, and Variags of Khand take Umbar. New Corsairs of Umbar emerge. TA 1964 *Arthedain is conquered by Angmar. TA 1975 *Gondor defeats Angmar in the Battle of Fornost. Arvedui is killed. TA 1980 *Durin's Bane is awakened by the dwarves in Moria. Durin VI is slain by the Balrog. *The Nazgûl return to Mordor, laying siege to Minas Ithil. TA 1981 *Náin is also killed by Durin's Bane. The dwarves flee Moria. *Amroth and Nimrodel perish. TA 1999 *The dwarves found the kingdom of Erebor within the Lonely Mountain. TA 2050 *The royal dynasty of Gondor ends. c. TA 2430 *Sméagol is born. TA 2460 *Sauron returns to Middle-earth. He settles into Dol Guldur in Mirkwood. TA 2463 *Sméagol and his cousin Déagol discover the One Ring. Sméagol kills his cousin and takes possession of the Ring. TA 2501 *Eorl the Young becomes the last Lord of the Éothéod after the death of Léod. TA 2509 *The Steward of Gondor, Cirion, sends to the Éothéod for military aid. TA 2510 *The Easterlings launch their largest invasion of Gondor to date. The Balchoth invade Rhovanion -- which, subsequently, ceases to be an independent realm. Much of Calenardhon is conquered. When it is reclaimed by the Éothéod, Gondor cedes the land to their rescuers. *Celebrían is poisoned by Orcs and leaves Middle-earth for Valinor. *Eorl the Young becomes the First King of Rohan. *The alliance between Gondor and Rohan is formally created. TA 2545 *Eorl the Young dies in battle against the Easterlings in the Wold. Brego is his successor. TA 2570 *Aldor succeeds Brego as the King of Rohan. TA 2654 *Aldor dies and is succeeded by Fréa. TA 2659 *Fréawine succeeds Fréa. TA 2680 *Goldwine becomes the sixth King of Rohan. TA 2699 *Déor becomes the seventh King of Rohan. TA 2718 *Gram is the eigth King of Rohan. TA 2741 *Helm Hammerhand becomes the ninth King of Rohan. He will be the last to be descended from this line. TA 2746 *Amrothos is slain while defending Dol-en-Ernil from the Corsairs of Umbar. TA 2758 *The Long Winter begins. *Dunlendings, led by Wulf and supported by Corsairs of Umbar, invade Rohan. They lay siege to Hornburg. TA 2759 *The Long Winter ends. *Helm Hammerhand is killed by Dunlendings. His nephew Fréaláf Hildeson ascends to the throne. *Saruman inhabits Isengard. TA 2763 *Balin is born. TA 2770 *Smaug destroys Dale and captures Erebor -- and its magnificent treasures. The surviving dwarves flee into exile. TA 2783 *Glóin is born. TA 2790 *Thrór is killed by Azog in Moria. The dwarves across Middle-earth prepare for war. TA 2793 *The War of the Dwarves and Orcs begins. TA 2798 *Fréaláf Hildeson dies and is succeeded by his son Brytta Léofa. TA 2799 *The Battle of Azanulbizar is fought near the East Gate of Moria and Azog is slain. The dwarves do not reclaim Moria, still afraid of Durin's Bane. TA 2842 *Brytta Léofa dies and is succeeded by his son Walda. TA 2850 *Gandalf confirms that the evil within Dol Guldur is Sauron. TA 2851 *Walda is slain by an Orc. His son Folca becomes the next King of Rohan. TA 2864 *Folca is slain by the Boar of Everholt. He is succeeded by his son Folcwine. TA 2879 *Gimli, the son of Glóin, is born. TA 2885 *The Haradrim and Corsairs of Umbar reclaim Harondor. Folcwine's sons, Fastred and Folcred, are slain in the Battle of Crossings of Poros. TA 2890 *September 22: Bilbo Baggins is born. TA 2907 *Gilraen is born. TA 2911 *The Fell Winter begins. Wolves and Orcs attack the Shire. TA 2912 *The Fell Winter ends. Tharbad is decimated by flooding. TA 2930 *Arathorn II becomes the Chieftain of the Dúnedain. *Denethor II is born. TA 2931 *Estel is born. TA 2933 *Arathorn II is shot in the eye while hunting orcs. TA 2941 *''The Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins comes into possession of the One Ring. The White Council expels Sauron from Dol Guldur. Smaug attacks Esgaroth and is slain by Bard the Bowman. The Battle of the Five Armies ensues. TA 2942 *Bilbo Baggins returns to the Shire and begins to write of his adventures. *Sauron secretly returns to Mordor. TA 2944 *Bard rebuilds Dale and becomes its king. *Gollum leaves the Misty Mountains to seek the "thief" who has stolen the One Ring. TA 2948 *Théoden is born. TA 2949 *Gandalf and Balin visit Bilbo in the Shire. TA 2950 *Finduilas is born. TA 2951 *Sauron openly declares his presence in Mordor. *Estel comes of age and is told of his heritage. *The Corsairs of Umbar ally themselves with Mordor. They demolish the monument celebrating the defeat of Sauron by Ar-Phazôn. TA 2953 *The finaly meeting of the White Council occurs. *Fengel dies. His son Thengel succeeds him as the King of Rohan. TA 2956 *Aragorn first encounters Gandalf. TA 2957 *Aragorn begins a career in the military, intitially in the forces of Thengel and Rohan and later under Ecthelion II the Steward of Gondor. TA 2968 *September 22: Frodo Baggins is born. TA 2976 *Denethor II marries Finduilas. TA 2977 *Bain, the son of Bard, becomes the new King of Dale. TA 2978 *Boromir is born. TA 2980 *Aragorn, serving Gondor's army, leads a task force south and slays the Captain of the Haven, ruler of Umbar. He retires from military service the same year. *Arwen pledges to marry Aragorn. *Frodo Baggins' parents are both killed in a boating accident. *Samwise Gamgee is born. *Théoden becomes King of Rohan after the death of his father Thengel. TA 2982 *Meriadoc Brandybuck is born. TA 2983 *Faramir is born. TA 2987 *Elphir is born. TA 2989 *Bilbo Baggins becomes the guardian of Frodo Baggins. *Balin leads a contingency of dwarves to reclaim Moria. TA 2990 *Peregrin Took is born. TA 2991 *Éomer is born. TA 2994 *Balin is killed and the colony in Moria is destroyed. TA 2995 *Éowyn is born. TA 3001 *Bilbo Baggins leaves the Shire after turning 111 years old. TA 3002 *Lalia Took dies at age 199. Some suspect Pearl Took may have helped push this along. *Bilbo Baggins settles at Rivendell. TA 3009 *Aragorn captures Gollum at the behest of Gandalf, bringing the creature to Thranduil's halls in Mirkwood. TA 3014 *Saruman begins to use his power to weaken Théoden. TA 3018 *The Lord of the Rings'' begins. The Ringwraiths are sent to retrieve the Ring. Gandalf sends Frodo to take the Ring to Rivendell. Sauron launches an attack on Osgiliath. Thranduil is attacked as well, and Gollum escapes. Boromir leaves Minas Tirith. Gandalf tames Shadowfax. Aragorn meets Frodo and his companions in Bree and helps them reach Rivendell, though Frodo is wounded by a Ringwraith at Weathertop. The Council of Elrond establishes the Fellowship of the Ring and sends them to bring the Ring to Mordor. TA 3019 *The Fellowship of the Rings, waylaid, attempts to pass through Moria. Gandalf faces Durin's Bane and is killed. Gollum has begun following the adventurers. The Fellowship escapes and travels to Lórien. The First Battle of the Fords of Isen occurs. The Fellowship breaks -- Meriadoc and Peregrin are taken by orcs. Boromir is slain. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn seek to rescue Meriadoc and Peregrin. Frodo and Samwise continue to travel towards Mordor. The War of the Ring is beginning. Meriadoc and Peregrin escape and meet the Ents. Gandalf, resurrected, leads Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn to Rohan. After freeing Théoden from Saruman's influence, the Battle of Hornburg commences at Helm's Deep. It is broken by the arrival of Gandalf and the Rohirrim. Gollum become a guide for Frodo and Samwise. Faramir captures Frodo, Samwise, and Gollum but soon releases them. Gollum betrays Frodo to Shelob and Samwise takes the Ring, believing Frodo to be dead. The forces of Sauron attack Minas Tirith in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Frodo and Samwise reach Mount Doom as the Battle of Morannon occurs. Frodo dons the One Ring, but Gollum takes it and falls into the lava -- destroying himself and the Ring. Sauron is defeated. *May 1: Aragorn is crowned King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor. *Faramir marries Éowyn. *Saruman and Grima Wormtongue perish at the Battle of Bywater, marking the true end of the War of the Ring. TA 3020 *Samwise Gamgee marries Rosie Cotton. They take up residence in Bag End. TA 3021 *Éomer marries Lothíriel. *September 22: Bilbo Baggins surpasses the Old Took, turning 131 years old. *September 29: Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, and Galadriel depart from the Grey Havens to the Undying Lands. *October 6: Samwise Gamgee returns to Bag End. Fourth Age FA 6 *Peregrin Took marries Diamond of Long Cleeve. FA 9 *Faramir Took is born. FA 13 *Peregrin Took becomes the 32nd Thain of the Shire. FA 15 *Gloin dies. FA 34 *Imrahil dies. His son Elphir assumes rulership of his principality. FA 41 *Holfast Gardner is born, son of Frodo Gardner. FA 43 *Harding Gamgee is born, son of Samwise Gamgee. FA 61 *Samwise Gamgee leaves Middle-earth through the Grey Havens. FA 63 *Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took leave the Shire to dwell in Rohan and Gondor. *Éomer dies. Elfwine becomes the King of Rohan. FA 67 *Prince Elphir dies, his son Alphros succeeds him. FA 73 *Lothíriel dies. FA 83 *Faramir dies. He is succeeded by his son Elboron. FA 95 *Prince Alphros dies. FA 103 *Elfwine dies. FA 120 *Aragorn dies. Following this, Legolas constructs a ship and leaves for the Undying Lands -- bringing Gimli with him. FA 121 *Arwen dies. FA 172 *A copy of the Red Book of Westmarch is produced. FA 185 *Harding Gamgee, or Harding of the Hill, dies. Uncertain Dates *Elboron is born of Faramir and Éowyn. *Durin VII is born, son of Thorin III Stonehelm. *Elfwine is born of Lothíriel and Éomer. Arda Category:Lord of the Rings Timeline